familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Kelham
Kelham is a small village in Nottinghamshire variously estimated as "3.36 miles,"Local Council webpage "3 miles,"Penny Farthing Fairs or "2.92 miles"Taxis & minicabs in Newark - UpMyStreet to the northwest of Newark on a bend in the A617 road near its crossing of the River Trent. Historical Kelham is "a small but pleasant village and parish, upon the Worksop Road, and on the west bank of the Trent, north-west of Newark. Its parish contains 208 inhabitants and of land, of which are on the island formed by the two rivers betwixt it and Newark. It has long been the seat and property of the Suttons, who once held the title of Lord Lexington. It is now the property of John Henry Manners Sutton Esq., who resides at the Hall, which is a plain but elegant building, with a centre and wings of brick, with stone corners and window frames, standing in a handsome lawn, near the Trent. A curious wooden bridge which crosses the river close to the lawn has been taken down, and a light but substantial iron bridge erected in its place at a cost of £3,000. The church dedicated to St. Wilfred, had a handsome tower and three bells. It was new-roofed and completely renovated in 1844. Here is a richly wrought monument of the last Lord Lexington and his Lady, of fine statuary marble, but the figures are strangely placed back-to-back. The living is a rectory, valued in the King's books at £19 8s 4d, annexed to that of Averham, being in the same patronage and incumbency. The poor have the interest of £25 left by an unknown donor."White's Directory of Nottinghamshire 1853 Kelham Hall Kelham Hall was originally the home of the Manners-Sutton family (a family connected to the Dukes of Rutland, the Marquess of Granby, and Viscount Canterbury) of Averham.Nottinghamshire: history and archaeology | Link's with Old Nottingham: Southwell: The Saracen's Head It is a Grade I listed building standing in 52 acres of parkland. The Kelham estate was first acquired by William Sutton from the Foljambe family. On "5 May 1647, King Charles I surrendered at the end of the English Civil War at nearby Southwell and was held at Kelham Hall for several days afterwards."FTS Kelham Hall The Hall was upgraded by William's son Robert Sutton, 1st Baron Lexinton after the Civil War. This first house was destroyed by fire in the reign of William and Mary. Its replacement was built c.1730 by John Sanderson for Bridget, the Duchess of Rutland, the only surviving child of the second Lord Lexington. She had married John Manners, 3rd Duke of Rutland and their descendants would be known by the name of Manners-Sutton. This building was also destroyed by fire on 27 November 1857, during the Victorian era when the owner was in Italy, and would again be rebuilt. The third and present Kelham Hall "is considered a masterpiece of high Victorian Gothic architecture, entirely asymmetrical, with a gloriously irregular skyline, and crowning 'grandiloquent' towers."Tim Warner article It was designed by Sir George Gilbert Scott and completed in 1863. Not long after the fire, "a new Kelham Hall, of magnificent proportions, and of an architectural beauty far superior to that possessed by its predecessors, either at Kelham or Averham was erected in the Italian style...and is justly said to be one of (Scott's)...most successful works."Brown, 1896 In 1865 Gilbert Scott reused many of the design details of Kelham Hall on a much larger scale for the façade of the Midland Grand Hotel at St Pancras railway station in London, completed in 1876. The Manners-Sutton family then ran into financial difficulties and the Hall was sold to the Society of the Sacred Mission in 1903 and run as a theological college. It was occupied by military forces during World War I. The Great Chapel "was dedicated in 1928 and was a masterpiece. It was almost square with a great central dome, (62 feet across and high) the second largest concrete dome in England. A few visitors said it reminded them of Stonehenge - massive, austere and mysterious."The Society of the Sacred Mission A bronze sculpture, known as the Kelham Rood, depicting Christ on the Cross accompanied by figures of St John and the Virgin Mary was commissioned from the English sculptor Charles Sargeant Jagger to adorn the chapel in 1927, and was completed in 1929. "The main accommodation building at the front of the Hall was completed in 1939 to house the Monks and the theological students but its first occupants were a garrison of the ‘Blues’ cavalry and also Texas and Oklahoma oil men who were involved in drilling for oil at the nearby Eakring oilfield." The Hall was again being occupied by military personnel during World War II. The theological college closed in 1972 due to declining numbersThe Society of the Sacred Mission and also the Church of England policy to reduce the High Church influence. The chapel was desanctified. Since 1973, the Hall has been the head office of Newark and Sherwood District Council. Jagger's Kelham Rood sculpture was removed and re-erected at Willen Priory in Milton Keynes, where it stood in the garden until 2003 when it underwent restoration and was moved to the Church of St John the Divine, Kennington, in London. Kelham Hall was sold in 2014 BBC on the sale of Kelham Hall to a private company Kelham Hall Ltd who previously held a temporary leasehold in the ground floor. Newark & Sherwood District Council will be moving out of Kelham Hall into a new building close to Newark town centre in 2017. The Hall is to become a prestigious hotel, conference centre and health spa. Mr Jonathan Pass, Managing Director of Kelham Hall Ltd, said: “This is a hugely positive outcome for both the council and the public. We will be opening the bar and restaurant in May and the doors will be open to the hall with full public access to the Gilbert Scott wing, the Carriage Court and associated areas. There will be a new reception desk at the entrance to help people with information. We’re going to be open every day all day.” NSDC Update In May 2015 Newark and Sherwood Concert Band moved its rehearsal base to Kelham Hall and now rehearses there weekly in the Dome. Notes External links * Kelham Hall by Leonard Jacks, 1881 * SSM homepage * Kelham Hall Website * Kelham Hall Conference Centre Category:Villages in Nottinghamshire Category:George Gilbert Scott buildings